


1997

by trr_rr



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, M/M, VIdeo Store AU, cute idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: Newt works at a video store (VHS in the 1990s) and Hermann is a customer.





	1997

  
  


Protozoa Vinyl Outlet and Video Rental was a little off the beaten track for Hermann but the Blockbuster and two other VHS rental stores he had visited didn’t stock Jean-Pierre Jeunet‘s back catalogue. It was a long way to walk down town but he knew it would be worth it if he could just find what he was looking for. He pulled his parka closer to his chest and peeked through the window.

The shop was small and the hand painted sign in the window promised rentals were permitted “8‘till L8″. Hermann wondered if that meant am or pm. The window display featured all sorts of records from bands Hermann had never and would never listen to.

He pushed open the door, the bell above gave a muted chime, and  he was welcomed by a dimly lit interior. He wiped his shoes on the rug and tapped his cane purely from habit. The black and white zigzag linoleum was filthy.

 A young man rested his elbow on the red formica counter alongside the cash register. He was pencilling information, fed to him via the phone in his hand, into a large journal. His thick rimmed glasses slid down his nose as he scribbled. He pressed them back up into place with the end of his pencil and gave Hermann a nonchalant nod.

Hermann half nodded back as the man went back to mumbling into the receiver. The store was well stocked with videos and cassette tapes. Plastic shelves with new releases lined the walls and taller, alphabetized shelving stood towering in the off blue florescent light.

Skimming his finger along the spines of plastic boxes, Hermann was delighted to see that this particular store had a rather fine collection of foreign films to choose from. There was even a section specifically titled Avant-garde.

Hermann was intrigued by the Japanese films for a while, proud to note the number of films he had seen from the selection out numbered the films he had not.

“Rashomon, good choice, dude. You seen Pulp Fiction yet? I bet you any money Tarantino loves that film.”

The young man from the counter had apparently finished his conversation on the phone and decided Hermann might need his intrusive assistance.

“Um. Yes, excuse me.” Hermann squeezed passed the employee and made his way to the French Cinema section.

“Names Newton, my man. And if you're interested in Japanese movies, may I interest you in our “Monster Movie Madness” deal? Three videos for three nights for the very reasonable price of five dollars. Rewind and quality inspection upon return is required on all videos, specific title rental is of course subject to availability.”

“Um. No, thank you I'm looking for a specific film.” Hermann said as he tapped each video on the shelf with the tip of his finger.

“Oh, let me know what you're looking for, sir and I can check the books for you.” Newton stuck his hands in his pockets, his jeans ridiculously tight, and waggled his eyebrows as he strode behind the counter.

“Well, I'm looking for a film directed by Jean-Pierre Jeunet.”

“ _Nice._ ” Newton ducked behind the counter for a moment before coming back up with a book titled French.”Lemme guess...Delicatessen?”

“Ah, no, actually I've seen that one. I'm looking for The City of Lost Children. It came out earlier this year. I'm wondering if the video is even available yet. I've tried all the other rental stores in town and this is the last place I have to look.”

Newton opened the book and flicked through the pages, trailing his finger as he scanned. Hermann noted his ring in the shape of a skull. His nails chipped and painted black.

“Oh, cool, yeah we have it! Awesome.” Newton slammed the book closed and disappeared off into the back of the building.

Hermann cleared his throat and looked back over at the Monster Movie section. Cardboard cut outs of famous monsters that were clearly hand painted hung above the shelf. King Kong promised “No late fees!” in a speech bubble and Godzilla held a sign that read “Photo ID Required”.

“Here we go. One awesome French movie with kick ass effects and English subtitles. Still in it's plastic wrap, man. You're the first one to use this baby. Be gentle.”

Hermann blushed. This man's customer service was very forthright and it made him strangely uncomfortable.

“Wonderful. I'll take it out now, please.” Hermann produced his wallet. “How much?”

“Woah. You need to register, first. Here,” Newton licked his finger and swept up a standard rental application form. “Fill this out with your info and show me ID and then she's all yours.”

Newton offered over his pencil and rested the video on the counter.

“I don't want any junk mail.” Hermann grumbled as he filled out his address.

“Dude, the only mail we send out is special offers on your birthday.” Newton smiled brightly.

“Oh. Very well.”

Newton watched as Hermann finished the page with the date and his signature.

“There we are. You've been very helpful, Mr Newton.”

“Nah, dude, just Newton. Or Newt if you want.”

Hermann nodded, he'd like to get this done with and go home to watch his film.

“Hey, you live pretty far away...Doctor Gottlieb.” Newton's eyes drifted from the form to Hermann's cane as he took his pencil back.

“Yes, well, I very much want to watch this movie...Newton.”

“You know, it's eight dollars to rent up to any three movies. You could take two others you like the look of and I could maybe collect them when you're done. If you like?”

“Oh, that's very kind of you but I really only want to watch this one.” Hermann tapped the video box.

“It's no trouble. I do the rounds for a few of our customers. Not everyone can get to and from the store easily. I have a scooter with stickers and everything, I get pretty good tips as a matter of fact. I'm not doing you a favour, it's three bucks more for delivery and pick up.”

“Oh. Well, I might think about it when I'm done.”

“Great. Well, here's your video card.” Newton quickly scribbled on the back of the little orange card and handed it over. “Our number's on the front there.” Newton pointed and Hermann looked. “My personal number's on the back.”

Hermann's eyes slowly slid from the smudge-scrawled number and hastily doodled heart to Newton's suggestive smirk.

“I see.”

“Yeah. If you need a collection just, you know, give me a call at that home number and I'll pick up any time.” He chewed on the end of the pencil and Hermann would swear that he fluttered his dark eyelashes.

“I'll think about it. May I have my video, now?”

“Yeah. of course!” Newton opened a small paper bag with a flourish and packed the video away with utmost care and yet it still was not in Hermann's hands.

“Listen, here's the thing. You call me on that number and I'll bring you any video you want off the books, ok, just between me and you. Cassette tapes, video games... Could even bring you something from the back room.” Newton tilted his head conspiratorially at a door frame that was hung with a gaudy beaded curtain. The sign above read “ADULT ONLY”

“I don't think I'd be interested in anything like _that_.” Hermann flustered, doing his best impression of a man who would be scandalized by the mere mention of pornography.

“Oh, woah, dude I wasn't implying anything. I just, hey, I don't watch those movies either. Ew. Gross, no way. Why would anyone even want to?” He put his hand on his hip and shook his head. “It's degrading, really, to men and women and animals and sometimes like furniture and stuff. I have to take the deliveries and stock check that shit. We get a lot of weirdos in here with big coats and deep pockets if you know what I mean.”

“May I please pay for my video and leave?”

“Oh, yeah dude, its eight bucks.”

Hermann fished the change out of his wallet and took the little paper bag with gratitude.

Newton's arm was thrown over Hermann's shoulders as he walked with him to the door.

“You know what, Hermann?”

“ _Dr Gottlieb._ ”

“Yeah, you know, man, you're gonna love that film. And thanks for coming all that way to take a look at our stuff. I really would suggest you take advantage of that Monster Movie Madness deal. But you've got three days to think about it. And you've got my number.”

Newton slapped Hermann on the chest and smiled cheerfully.

“See ya' next time, handsome.”

Hermann stood outside on the pavement in front of the store. He turned and it began to rain. He looked down at his paper bag and decided to tuck it inside his parka, he didn't want it to get wet and ruin before he had had a chance to even watch the thing. He lifted his hood and shivered.

As he tried to remember where the nearest bus stop could be he looked down and noticed a bright orange sticker pasted to his breast pocket. A cheery smily face said “Be kind. Rewind”.

Maybe he would give that disturbingly charming young man a call, after he'd watched his hard earned film.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to missanthropicprinciple for the adorable request! I was going to only write a little bit but then I remembered my childhood in these places and couldn't stop.
> 
> I might write more for these two dorks if you like it <3


End file.
